To Have and to Hold
by ApolloPants95
Summary: A reunion sparks emotions for all the glee club members. A surprise is in store, bu what could it be? Back story - Quinn and Rachel had become best friends at glee but hadn't spoken since the end of high school. Puckleberry Twist


_First ever Fanfiction!_

_I don't own glee… but boy I wish I did!_

_Please R&R! _

The ten adults stood awkwardly in the old choir room of William McKinley High School. It was much more modern nowadays. There were posters advertising old Broadway shows and musicians plastered over each and every wall. There was a little topic board with the names and pictures of the 24 members of the Glee Club that year. They hadn't seen each other in years. No one was eager to break the ice. They were all mingling, the initial shock had past and they were just waiting for the last glee members to walk on in.

"Where are they? Seriously, didn't Rachel be Miss On-Time?" Finn said jokily. He hadn't seen her in years. They'd bumped into each other two years after graduation but didn't chat.

"Yeah, but it's kinda expected from Puck." The aged and grey-haired Mr Schue said. They all laugh. They heard a childlike giggle echo from the corridor into the glee room.

"If I'd of known we were allowing kids…" Mercedes said. She was the proud mom of four lovely children. Her husband was at home with them.

"I think we all would've!" Mike Chang said. He had a daughter. Quinn shuffled awkwardly. She didn't have any kids. She didn't have a husband either. Her life had been nothing but a mess since high school. She'd given her only child up for adoption 25 years ago. Suddenly, before Quinn could wallow in her sadness too much, a small brown haired boy came charging in.

"FRANKIE!" The familiar voice of Puck roared. He came in shortly afterwards, breathless. He scooped up the little boy and nuzzled into his neck.

"What did I tell you about no running away?" He asked with a grin. The little boy squirmed as his dad tickled him.

"Hey, Puck, I didn't know you had a kid!" Finn said shocked.

"Well actually I have three." He stated. The others gasped.

"Three?" Quinn said. Puck used to be a train wreck who shied away from any sort of responsibility and now he had not one, but THREE, children?

"Have you seen Rachel?" Artie said. He rolled his wheelchair nervously.

"Yeah, she was in the parking lot." Puck said with a smirk. He wasn't going to give the little secret away. He placed his son neatly on his hip.

"Everyone, this is Frankie." Frankie waved. Quinn went over.

"Hey, Frankie. That's a pretty cool name." She said holding the little boy's hand. As she'd gotten closer, she realised how much Frankie looked like his dad. He had tanned skin and fluffy brown hair.

"I'm named after Frank Sin-Sin-Sin-arrrrtra. But my name is Frankie William Puckerman. Not Sin-sin-sin… oh I give up." He said with a lisp. Quinn smiled.

"Sorry I'm late! Small disaster with the saloon car involving leaking Sippy cups and a runaway child. Ahh, you caught him." Rachel said kissing Puck on the lips. Another sudden gasp echoed around the room. Two children clung to Rachel's legs.

"This is Elsa." Rachel said tapping her daughter on the head. The little girl had very curly blonde hair. She didn't look much like either of her parents but for those who had known them, Elsa looked very much like a mixture between Puck's sister and Rachel's white Dad. The other child was a little boy. He had the facial features of a proper blend of both Rachel and Puck. His hair was brown but wildly curly. He had big adoring brown eyes, just like his mom.

"And this is Charlie." She said tapping the boy's head. He went around the room and shook everyone's hand.

"Hello everyone, my name is Elsa Shelby Caroline Puckerman. Shelby after Momma's birth mom and Caroline after the sweet version." Elsa said matter-of-factly. She said it quietly but with a lot of confidence.

"And I'm Charlie Noah Puckerman. Because my dad arrived to my birth wearing a bowler hat. Like Charlie Chaplin." Charlie was with slight embarrassment.

"You kept that a secret!" Quinn said hugging her former best friend, Rachel Berry. The whole room were milling around the children. Frankie was the one making everyone laugh with his three-year-old innocence. Elsa was quiet but she assured them all when she sang that she was definitely Rachel's daughter. Charlie was the little gentlemen.

"So how long have you been together?" Mr Schue asked after they'd all settle with the idea that the Puckleberry now had Puckleberrians.

"We just never broke up." Puck said with a shrug.

"And then I asked her to marry me. She said yes. We moved to New York. Settle our lives with two kids. And then had a bit of a surprise with Frankie! Hence the five year age gap between him and Elsa." Puck said with a smirk. Everyone laughed.

"I'm the ackydent!" Frankie said, mispronouncing the word 'accident' making everyone cackle with laughter and his parents blush incredibly.

"So what do you work as?" Kurt asked.

"Geez, playing twenty questions are we? We had enough of that in the car. Well I own a theatre company and Rachel works on Broadway."

"Did work on Broadway." Rachel corrected him, pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"You'll go back." Puck said.

"You left Broadway? Are you like ill or something?" Tina asked.

"No I'm not ill! I'm semi-retired after having Frankie. I'm might go back once he starts at school. But nothing major. Or maybe, I'll help Puck out. That wouldn't annoy you in the slightest would it honey?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Of course not, my darling." Puck laughed through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm really sorry guys, but we gotta dash. We have a dinner reservation in town with the multiple grandparents so we better go." Puck said grabbing Frankie and lifting him over his shoulder before he crashed into the drum kit. He held Charlie's hand. Rachel stood up, taking Elsa with her.

"It's so nice to see you guys work out. Your kids are beautiful." Quinn said with a tear in her eye. She so badly wanted a family of her own and now she was staring at her high school best friend with her loving husband and their beautiful children. She was jealous. But she was unbelievably happy for them.

"Just one last question." Quinn asked.

"Yes?" Rachel said turning round quickly.

"Why did you never tell me?" Quinn asked, tears flowing down her face.

"Because we grew apart. And I knew you'd find in hard." She said, hugging her best friend.

"Find what hard?" Quinn cried in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel put Elsa on the floor. She ran over to her dad.

"Find the fact that you'd given up your only baby. And I had three. With the father of the little girl you lost because of age. And now that's been robbed of you again because you just reached the age were you can't adopt and you don't have a husband. I'm so sorry Quinn. I tell them crazy stories of us. And how much of a great friend you were. I wanted to contact you so much but I couldn't do that to you." She said. Quinn admitted inwardly that Rachel was telling the truth. She felt herself crumble. She'd looked at Puck play happily with Elsa and wondered whether he'd been like that with their little girl. Then she realised. That he wouldn't have been because he deeply loved Rachel. And she'd let him slip away when he'd deeply loved her. She felt her heart break as she watched the family she almost had, walk away.


End file.
